Bracket is a component in orthodontic techniques. An arch wire applies various types of orthodontic forces to the teeth via the bracket. The main role of the brackets is to secure the arch wire, so that the arch wire can work better, and transmit the orthodontic force, in order to control the three-dimensional movement of the tooth, and achieve the purpose of orthodontic treatment.
A bracket packaging cartridge is a cartridge for packaging brackets, which can guarantee the safety of products during delivery, and enhance the product grade.
The existing bracket packaging cartridge generally includes a cartridge body, a cover body and an inner support. The inner support is arranged inside the cartridge body, and provided with bracket placement grooves. The bracket placement grooves are used for placing the brackets. When an orthodontist performs an orthodontic treatment, the orthodontist needs to take the brackets out of the bracket placement grooves with a clamping tool. Since both of the teeth and brackets are tilted, the orthodontist needs to make a great adjustment to the clamping angle of the bracket after the bracket being taken out, and attach the bracket onto the tooth. However, the adjustment of the clamping angle of the bracket brings great inconvenience to the orthodontist to perform the orthodontic treatment, and also makes the orthodontic treatment more complicated and increases operation time. In addition, due to the great adjustment of the clamping angle of the bracket, the bracket may be fallen down or even lost at the time of operation. Further, since the positions of the brackets is not limited in the bracket packaging cartridge during transportation or moving, the brackets are easy to fall off, causing the brackets for different tooth positions confusion.